


desperate times call for criminal measures - отчаянные времена требуют криминальных мер

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Item Shop AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, sorcerer!shopkeeper!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Гарри нравится Колин. Он - хороший человек, и ещё лучший работник. Трудолюбивый, целеустремленный, умный, общительный... Что может быть не так? Но реальные финансы "Хедвиг" не совпадают с записями, и есть только одна возможная причина. Гарри хочет знать - почему, и этот ответ не находится методом исключения.К счастью, у него есть Том.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desperate times call for criminal measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759494) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Седьмой фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Примечание автора: "Мой вариант обмена - 10 долларов США = 1 галеону".
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic121906&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ - и гамма - Хэлен.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как обучение Колина закончилось, и Гарри был более, чем удовлетворён им. Покупатели "Хедвиг" спокойно отнеслись к переменам, и у Гарри появилось больше времени для работы над личными проектами, например, создание запасов некоторых его поделок для продажи в будущем. Гарри пока не был на сто процентов уверен, что Колин справится с управлением магазином во время его спусков в подземелья вместе с Томом, но не сомневался, что со временем они придут к этому.  
Колин был сообразительным мальчиком. С каждым днём он всё лучше разбирался в своей работе, хотя иногда и позволял себе дольше необходимого болтать с клиентами. Это могло вызвать проблемы в час пик, о чем Гарри и сказал, и после этого Колин явно старался сдерживаться изо всех сил. Гарри знал, что это был всего лишь способ сбросить напряжение, поэтому не сделал ему выговора, а ограничился лишь предупреждением.  
К счастью, Том перестал сверлить Колина взглядом (по крайней мере, когда Гарри был поблизости). Иногда он все же бросал на Колина тяжёлые взгляды, но по большей части он просто его игнорировал. Гарри посчитал, что это лучше, чем ничего.  
Если уж речь зашла о Томе, то теперь, когда у него было больше свободного времени, Гарри мог начать планировать спуски в подземелья правильно. Обычно он собирал в подземелье самые ходовые ингредиенты и предметы, но в таком методе был один большой и вопиющий недостаток: он упускал ценные ингредиенты, которые можно было добыть в иных, менее экономически выгодных подземельях.  
Конечно, теперь он лучше представлял способности Тома и не помогал его эго или чему-то ещё раздуваться, но его способности были на чертовски высоком уровне. Ему по силам было пройти большинство подземелий, необходимых Гарри — пусть и с разной степенью успеха, но не было ничего, с чем бы Том не справился в одиночку (или с небольшой помощью от Гарри в виде исцеления и баффов).  
— Грубый камень, слезы призрака, клыки падальщика, трава фей... Четыре разных подземелья для четырёх разных предметов кажутся расточительством, но возможность их соединения... — Гарри вздохнул и обвёл все четыре словосочетания в своих заметках. — Нужны все они. Я не могу позволить себе срезать углы ещё до того, как начну.  
Со временем Гарри хотел открыть свою лавку в Слизерине. Сейчас его покупатели были не особо разнообразны: "Хедвиг" — универсальный магазин, а заходящие в него авантюристы в основном покупали зелья и расходные материалы. Даже если он выставит на продажу экипировку более высокого качества, то не найдётся клиентов, которые купят её.  
Будь у него лавка в Слизерине, он мог бы продавать там более качественные изделия, и этим привлекать покупателей в "Хедвиг". Однако сейчас он все силы направлял на то, чтобы создать порядочный запас вещей для продажи. Гарри не хотел ориентироваться на узкую группу покупателей — если бы он продавал только магическое снаряжение, то могли бы появиться подозрения или же уйти нынешние покупатели, — поэтому ему необходим широкий ассортимент товаров.  
Также это значило и то, что Гарри было нужно базовое оборудование для соединения. Лучшим вариантом было бы сотрудничество с кузнецом из, скажем, Хаффлпаффа, но тогда он рисковал раскрытием своей личности. До этого времени он покупал необходимое на рынке или же добывал во время спусков в подземелья с Томом, но это ограничивало качество его изделий. Даже у самого высокого уровня соединения есть свой потолок, в который он упрётся, если базовое оборудование не будет достаточно качественным.  
Сейчас его методики работали и приносили достаточно прибыли. Однако в будущем ему придется как-то решать эту дилемму.  
"Хедвиг" открыт пять с половиной дней из семи — закрыт по четвергам и работает только с часу дня в понедельник, — и сейчас это даёт ему достаточно времени на спуски в подземелья. Несомненно, это — далеко не идеально, но Гарри вполне справляется. Кроме того, у Колина есть потенциал. Но ему всего шестнадцать, так что, возможно, он должен подумать о найме ещё одного работника, который поможет ему справляться с магазином...  
 _"Пока повременю с этим, — подумал Гарри, убирая свои заметки. — Первым делом нужно укрепить то, что у меня уже есть"._  
Управлять магазином, безусловно, было непросто.

* * *

Неделю спустя Том зашёл в магазин (естественно, уже после закрытия) и обнаружил Гарри, склонившегося над прилавком и в оцепенении уставившегося в толстую тетрадь, лежащую перед ним.  
— Проблемы, дорогой?  
Не то чтобы Гарри не заметил, как Том вошёл — защита вовремя предупредила его, — он просто не мог осознать смысл вопроса ещё примерно полминуты. Такая рассеянность поражала и самого Гарри, но большая часть его мыслей всё ещё была занята финансовыми записями "Хедвиг".  
После того, как "Хедвиг" начал набирать популярность, Гарри решил очистить магическую записывающую систему. Он сам создал существующую систему, основанную на комбинациях нескольких шаблонов — именно поэтому Гарри знал, как она работала, от А до Я. Если бы он допустил ошибку, то смог бы исправить её самостоятельно.  
Проблема была в том, что система работала уже добрые несколько месяцев, и до этого момента ничего не ломалось. Правда, некоторые ошибки могли проявиться только спустя какое-то время, но не в тех данных, что он просматривал сейчас...  
— Пропали деньги, — пробормотал Гарри, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Чувство паники в груди грозило вот-вот распухнуть, но железная воля авантюриста подавляла его. Первая путаница в финансах "Хедвиг", он должен был это предвидеть.  
Том нахмурился.  
— Сколько? — спросил он, подходя к Гарри сзади. Затем, словно вспомнив о чём-то, сделал шаг назад, исчезнув из поля зрения.  
Гарри... На самом деле, совершенно не возражал. Том, в сущности, внёс свою долю в благополучие "Хедвиг". Он откинулся назад и потёр глаза рукой, а другой небрежно махнул своими записями.  
— Пятнадцать галлеонов и несколько кнатов. Такая сумма не могла получиться, если бы дело было в ошибочном округлении. Я перепроверил несколько расчётов для наиболее крупных заказов вручную — и все они были верными. А более мелкие покупки не способны сложиться в такую сумму столь быстро.  
— Могу я посмотреть?  
— Развлекайся, — сказал Гарри и поднялся со стула, чтобы освободить место для Тома. — Рабочие записи используют стандартные голосовые команды, так что не нужно ничего перенастраивать, просто произноси их чётко.  
Том кивнул.  
— Всё понятно.  
Тем временем Гарри пошёл за пинтой сидра для них обоих. Он чувствовал, что сейчас ему это просто необходимо.  
К тому времени, когда он вернулся (после того, как выпил пинту и подзаправился, и да, ему действительно необходимо было съесть тот кусок пирога), Том, похоже, закончил с нужной страницей записей.  
— Мои расчёты получились точно такими же, как и твои, — объявил он, забирая свою пинту. Когда Том попытался встать, Гарри лишь махнул ему рукой, призывая его сесть обратно, и попросту придвинул ещё один стул. — Пропажа случилась недавно — но рассчитанная мной дата отличается от твоего варианта на несколько дней. Когда это началось, убытки не превышали и сикля. Это легко проверить, если смотреть только на крайнюю левую цифру.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как всё это связано? — спросил Гарри, наклонившись, чтобы прочитать написанное.  
— Сначала я тоже не знал, — ответил Том. После этого он указывает кончиком пера на исправления в своих записях. — Однако если ты просуммируешь все убытки, начиная с моей даты и до сегодняшнего дня...  
— Плата за оценку, — прошептал Гарри, пристально вглядываясь в расчёты. — Подожди, общий убыток составил пятнадцать галлеонов и...  
— Эта сумма делится, — сказал он. — Десять кнатов за предмет? Довольно подозрительно, что было проведено две тысячи четыреста семьдесят четыре такие оценки, и в результате каждой из них исчезало десять кнатов. Это видно даже по книге, есть все две тысячи кратких записей по оценке, но деньги пропали, потому что оценка не была оплачена. Ты помнишь две тысячи оценок товара, стоящих ровно десять кнатов?  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Конечно же, нет. К тому же в удачный день у меня бывает, возможно, тридцать оцениваний? Должно пройти дней восемьдесят, чтобы набрать _целых_ две тысячи!  
Из результатов, полученных Томом, можно было сделать только один вывод.  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть система предотвращения краж? — спросил Том, понизив голос.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы я ошибался.  
— ...Пардон?  
— Я ослабил изолирующую защиту, — пояснил Гарри.  
Том посмотрел на него, как на ходячее олицетворение глупости.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Сначала это было на случай, если он ошибётся. Позже, после окончания обучения, я хотел кое-что проверить, поэтому не стал ничего менять.  
— А сигнализация не предупредила тебя? Как должна была?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Так бы и было! Но это _магическая сигнализация_ , Том. Колину только шестнадцать. Он ещё ребёнок! Если сигнализация сработает из-за него, то никто никогда не будет доверять ему снова. Никогда.  
Том скрестил руки на груди.  
— Так значит, это нормально, что он обкрадывает тебя?  
— Нет! Конечно же, нет! Но Колин не из тех, кто мог бы украсть ради забавы.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — Том отодвинулся от стола и встал. — Ты слишком хороший, Гарри. Если твоё кровоточащее сердце помешает тебе, я сам поймаю этого маленького вора...  
— О, не будь таким праведником! — Гарри резко отступил назад. — Ты подозревал его не меньше, чем я!  
Они замерли, стоя напротив друг друга. Том уставился на него тем взглядом, что мог сломать любого, и Гарри встретил его, собрав всю свою силу воли — силу воли того, кто спас мир дважды. Они оба знали, что зашли в тупик.  
Том снова сел, но взгляд его не дрогнул.  
— Сидр? — спросил он.  
— Сидр, — согласился Гарри и тоже сел. Его голос смягчился, когда он задал следующий вопрос. — Почему ты не сказал мне?  
— ...Тебе чем-то понравился этот сопляк, — пробормотал Том, снова взяв свою пинту. — Кто-то обокрал немагическую лавку, а Колин Криви тогда нигде не работал. Он продавал свои картины на улицах Гриффиндора. Он из бедной семьи, а его брат болен. Наверное, он был в отчаянии, ведь тринадцать сиклей в час — приличная зарплата для начала.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал ему Гарри. — Спасибо, что приглядываешь за мной.  
Том сжал кулаки и отвернулся, и Гарри захотелось, чтобы он этого не делал. Он желал видеть Тома: его лицо, его глаза, то хмурое выражение, что иногда появлялось, когда он оставлял его в одиночестве. Конечно же, сейчас это была она — та часть Тома, что словно бы находилась далеко в небе.  
Она была словно грозовая туча, существовавшая и гремевшая на недосягаемой вышине. Поэтому обычно Гарри не мог разглядеть его и не знал, какой была та часть Тома. Сам Том никогда не показывал, не упоминал об этой части себя, он притворялся, что её не существовало, и Гарри спрашивал себя, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Он тоже молчал, потому что Повелитель Смерти был тем же самым — частью личности, которую нельзя было просто так вырвать из души, даже если попытаться. Жестокий, бессердечный, ледяной Повелитель Смерти — мрачный, и сильный, и недосягаемый. Тень его всегда нависала над Гарри. Он гадал, желает ли Том, чтобы та часть вернулась к нему или чтобы исчезла.  
Гарри стало бы одиноко без него.  
" _Ты — трус, Поттер,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Мужество? Храбрость? О чём ты?_ "  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Том.  
— Я хочу знать, почему. У парня должна быть причина, верно?  
— А потом?  
Гарри помедлил.  
— Это я решу после. Ты в деле?  
Том вздохнул, протянул руку и забрал напиток из рук Гарри. Он сделал глоток, а затем улыбнулся.  
— Естественно, — протянул он. — Ты слишком беспечен без меня, дорогой. Честно говоря, я рад, что у тебя хотя бы есть план.  
Гарри не понравилось, куда свернули мысли Тома, поэтому он улыбнулся в ответ и произнёс:  
— Ты разбаловал меня. Пожалуй, это всё твоё плохое влияние.  
Том принял невозмутимый вид.  
— Словно ты не одиночка?  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри. Он закрылся сидром, чтобы спрятать проступившие на лице эмоции. Он не сомневался, что сейчас гримаса была не слишком приятной и оттолкнула бы Тома. — А для чего ещё нужны друзья.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру смена Колина закончилась. Гигантское небесное яйцо треснуло, и, когда солнце спустилось со своего насеста, желток смешался с пейзажем, истекая оранжевыми и жёлтыми нитями от горизонта до горизонта.  
Обычно "Хедвиг" работал и поздно вечером — для тех авантюристов, что возвращались из походов и жаждали разобраться с добычей. Но почему-то сегодняшний день тянулся медленнее обычного, а количество клиентов уменьшилось до нуля, хотя на улице всё ещё было достаточно прохожих. Колин сидел в одиночестве, никто за ним не наблюдал, а Гарри, скорее всего, был где-то в задней части дома, занятый заказами или новыми товарами.  
Касса негромко звякнула.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, заставив своего работника испуганно вздрогнуть, — ты мне нравишься.  
Вор был пойман.  
— Сэр, я... Я могу объяснить!  
— Да, — согласился Гарри, кивнув. — Я надеюсь на это. Почему бы тебе не отойти от прилавка, Колин?  
Он так и сделал, медленно и дрожа всем телом. Гарри подумал, что если бы Колин был листом, растущим на дереве, то опал бы первым. В происходящем не было ничего хорошего, но и ужасным оно тоже не было, и Гарри хотел знать — почему. Кроме того, он желал знать, чем же привлекает подобный тип людей — тех, кто предавали его доверие. Возможно, это как с мухами, летящими на падаль — они чувствуют запах гнили и с жужжанием летят на его окровавленные руки и воспоминания о смертельной опасности в поисках старых трупов.  
У Гарри бывали понедельники и получше, впрочем, и похуже — тоже.  
Голос Колина дрожал.  
— Мне... Мне очень жаль.  
— Я уже говорил, что не люблю пустую болтовню, — сказал Гарри, произнося слова ровно и чётко. — Если бы ты действительно сожалел, то не обкрадывал бы меня.  
— Я знаю, сэр, — произнёс Колин, и его голос сорвался на последнем слове. — Вы были так добры ко мне, а я...  
— Закончи то, что хотел сказать, — с упрёком сказал Гарри, когда он замолчал.  
— Я о-обокрал вас.  
— Именно. И ты знаешь, сколько украл?  
— Пятнадцать галлеонов, пять сиклей и пять кнатов, — вздохнул Колин.  
Гарри серьёзно и невозмутимо кивнул.  
— Знаешь, это довольно много.  
— Я-я знаю, сэр. Мне жаль.  
— Чем чаще ты это повторяешь, тем меньше я верю в твои слова, — сказал Гарри. — Ты собирался сбежать?  
— Я... — Колин помедлил. — Я не думаю, что вы поверите моему ответу.  
Сообразительный парень.  
— Ты прав. Но, просто чтобы ты знал, весь магазин сейчас под наблюдением. Забудь о побеге, проще выбраться из тюрьмы.  
Гарри заметил, как побледнел Колин, и понял, о чём тот думает. Отсюда недалеко до тюрьмы, а Хаффлпафф точно потребует, чтобы его туда посадили.   
— Думаю, прежде всего, ты должен мне всё объяснить. Том?  
Том вышел через дверь, ведущую в комнаты Гарри, и Колин испугался ещё больше. Том не появлялся в магазине сегодня. "Запасной вход, — подумал Гарри, — это отличная вещь".  
Авантюрист сжал руку Колина чуть ли не до синяка. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, стоит попросить его успокоиться, но потом решил, что не повредит немного напугать парня — хотя и сомневался, что Том послушался бы, реши он иначе.  
— Давай-ка обсудим это в более уединённом месте?

* * *

На самом деле, "более уединённое место" оказалось просто кухней Гарри. Колин сел, или, скорее, вынужден был сесть, прямо напротив Гарри, а Том небрежно уселся на столешницу. Предлагать воришке напиток ни один из них не собирался.  
— Раньше дела у нашей семьи шли лучше, — начал Колин. — Не... Не богатый или средний класс, но у нас хватало денег на еду и другие нужные вещи. У меня есть младший брат. Несколько лет назад он поехал вместе с мамой навестить её родственников. За то время, что он пробыл в деревне, он заразился болезнью — как нам сказали, она называется драконьей оспой. Мама умерла прямо там. Деннис смог вернуться, но через несколько дней болезнь проявилась и у него.  
Мы — мой отец и я — искали лекарство. Мы были уверены, что найдётся магазин, где бы оно продавалось, ведь оно было создано Королём, но его не было, поэтому мы пошли к королевским врачам. Но кто мог знать, что они не станут осматривать Денниса, пока мы не докажем, что в состоянии оплатить лекарство? Они даже не взглянули на него! И мы... Даже если бы мы продали всё, что у нас есть, мы не набрали бы нужную сумму... Поэтому мы стали искать другие варианты.  
В конце концов, нам ответил один волшебник. Он запросил сумму в одну пятую от того, что нужно было королевским врачам. Безусловно, она по-прежнему была большой, но, по крайней мере, мы могли сохранить наш дом... Так что мы продали старые мамины украшения, и её платья, и столовое серебро... Всё, что смогли найти. И мы добавили к этому все наши сбережения.  
Колин шмыгнул носом. Наморщенный лоб — Гарри не был уверен, от злости или безнадёжности — и сгорбленные плечи заставляли его выглядеть ещё младше, чем обычно.  
— Нас обманули. Мы должны были догадаться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но... Ради Денниса мы должны были попытаться! Волшебник исчез вместе с нашими деньгами, а его зелье никак не помогло брату. Всё, что мы могли сделать, — это покупать зелья от симптомов, но...   
Этого было недостаточно.  
Драконья оспа — ужасная болезнь. Гарри лечил её несколько раз. Не много, ведь Альбус стандартизировал лекарство, но Гарри знал, что с этим не шутят. Болезнь истощала магию, оборачивая её против самого человека, а тело начинало зудеть так сильно, что некоторые волшебники расчёсывали себе всю кожу.  
Эта болезнь была заразна, но поражала только волшебников, поэтому обычные люди, составляющие большую часть населения, могли не опасаться. Колин явно не обладал магией, а потому мог ухаживать за своим братом, не боясь заразиться, но столь долговременная болезнь обходилась недёшево.  
— Ты сказал, что твой брат борется с ней уже несколько лет? — спросил Гарри.  
Колин отрывисто кивнул, в уголках его глаз скопились слёзы, и он сдерживался, не позволяя им стечь по щекам.  
— Мой отец — фермер из Гриффиндора. Он продаёт молоко и иногда мясо в местную мясную лавку. Поначалу я пытался помочь ему, продавая свои картины, но этого было недостаточно, поэтому я стал искать работу…  
— Никто не брал тебя на работу, — констатировал Том. И это было правдой, поэтому Колин не стал возражать.  
— Редко, и им не нужен был постоянный работник — лишь помощь в праздничные дни. В конце концов, я начал воровать... Я не хотел, чтобы папу могли как-то связать с этим, поэтому воровал только в Хаффлпаффе. В Равенкло слишком много магических защит, а в Слизерине меня бы поймали. А потом, ну, я увидел ваше объявление...  
— Ты пришёл, собираясь обокрасть меня, Колин? — спросил Гарри.  
Колин заколебался, а потом ответил:  
— Да.  
— Понятно.  
Они замолчали, а затем Колин выпалил слова так, словно не мог больше носить их в себе:  
— Но... Я... Я не хотел! Мне нравится работать в "Хедвиг"! Здесь... Люди... Это было так интересно, и вы никогда не кричали на меня, даже когда я косячил или ошибался. Вы учили меня и позаботились о том, чтобы я научился всем этим вещам, которые не умел делать раньше. Я даже не подозревал, что существует пять разных способов использования слизи, или о том, что входит в состав зелья здоровья, или как определить, что кристалл является подделкой, или что означают различные цвета чешуи саламандры!  
Вы научили меня всему этому. И я знаю... Знаю, что это, наверняка, не значит для вас так же много, знаю, что всё выглядит так, словно это ничего не значило для меня, но я полюбил работать здесь, работать на вас, и я благодарен за каждую проведённую тут минуту, и каждый раз, когда я крал, на каждый кнат, который я брал, я загадывал только одно — начать работать здесь раньше, до того, как у нас скопилась куча долгов, и чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать. Но я всё равно делал, и я знаю, что извинения мне не помогут, так что я приму любое выбранное вами наказание. Мне нечем себя оправдать. Если вы сдадите меня, то я лишь буду надеяться, что они не заберут ещё и отца с братом.  
Какое-то время все молчали. Колин сполз обратно на своё место — в какой-то момент своего рассказа он встал. Том молчал, всё ещё небрежно сидя на столешнице, и Гарри знал, что он ждёт — ждёт выбора Гарри.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Во-первых, я думаю, есть более неотложное дело, чем украденные тобой деньги.  
Колин захлопал глазами.  
— Ч-что?  
Том выглядел настолько же озадаченно, а потом произнёс:  
— Гарри, я помню, как говорил про твоё кровоточащее сердце, но, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не думаешь о том, о чём, как я думаю, ты думаешь.  
Гарри покачал головой. Но, несмотря на это, сказал:  
— Это именно то, о чём ты думаешь.  
— Не будь идиотом, ты же... — Том замолчал. Присутствие Колина помешало ему закончить фразу, но Гарри знал, что он хотел сказать. Волшебник, ты же волшебник.  
— ...Сэр?  
— Колин, с твоего позволения, я хотел бы осмотреть твоего брата Денниса.  
Прежде чем Колин успел ответить, Том вкрадчиво прервал его. Его неровная улыбка была словно акулий оскал.  
— А я, — сказал он, — хочу поговорить с тобой, Гарри. Наедине.


	2. Chapter 2

Оказавшись в спальне Гарри, Том сразу же прижал его к стене и наградил _свирепым взглядом_.  
Гарри это не впечатлило.  
— Ох, ради всего святого, Том, — вздохнул он.  
— Не надо, — произнёс Том. — Нет. Гарри, тебе никогда не говорили о полном отсутствии инстинкта самосохранения?  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
— Почему же, кое-кто говорил.  
— Значит, я снова это скажу: у тебя напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Вот уж спасибо.  
Не стоило ему это говорить. Том издал странный звук, похожий на рычание — Гарри в первый раз слышал такое от него, — и отошёл в сторону. Он принялся мерить комнату шагами, и Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым — гораздо более виноватым, чем до этого. Гарри не мог быть абсолютно уверен, что Том волнуется о его благополучии, но он, безусловно, был раздражен чем-то, связанным с ним. Это и понятно — ведь с Гарри непросто поладить, хотя бы потому, что он был Повелителем Смерти.  
Ладно, сейчас он немного преувеличивал, но это вовсе не означало, что Гарри не прав. Людей, которые пытались поладить именно с _Гарри_ , можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Поэтому ему трудно судить. _"Ты облажался, Поттер_ , — мрачно подумал Гарри, наблюдая за Томом. — _Не знаю, в чём, но ты точно где-то облажался"_.  
— ...Том? — неуверенно спросил он.  
Ещё несколько секунд Том продолжил расхаживать по комнате. Затем резко повернул голову к Гарри и сделал к нему несколько шагов, загоняя в угол — как метафорически, так и буквально. Гарри вынужденно поднял голову, чтобы видеть его.  
— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, — пробормотал он. Их взгляды встретились, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он надеялся, что Том этого не заметил. Том Риддл был... Впечатляющим. Гарри всегда замечал это, но тот, кого он видел сейчас, отличался от обычного Тома Риддла — улыбающегося и неудержимого. Он был серьёзен и скорее непоколебим, чем неудержим. Словно валун, который бесполезно даже пытаться сдвинуть.  
У этой каменной скульптуры словно не билось сердце, а считать эмоции было просто невозможно. И это заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя маленьким и незначительным, крохотным, словно муравей. Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся. Ведь если валун хотя бы на пару дюймов сдвинется в его сторону, решит перевернуться и скатиться с холма, то его невозможно будет остановить. И это пугало, потому что никто не должен был иметь над ним такой власти, никогда. Ведь сейчас, если бы Том вдруг сказал, что ненавидит его, Гарри Поттер снова бы исчез на ближайшее десятилетие, оставив это тело только Повелителю Смерти.  
_"Нет_ , — ошеломленно подумал Гарри, — _это ты плохо на меня влияешь, Том"_.  
Никто больше не должен был иметь над ним такой власти — не после Чо, только не после неё. Неужели невозможно просто дружить с кем-то, не беспокоясь о том, что он о тебе думает? Прошло слишком много времени, и Гарри забыл, каково это, когда у тебя есть друг.  
От мысли о том, что Том мог просто использовать его, а затем бросить, у Гарри заболело в груди. Сердце защемило, его словно схватили, тянут и трясут. Гарри казалось, что он слышал, как оно скрипит. Он знал, что сердце пластичное и податливое — даже после стольких лет, — и что оно выдержит всё, и ненависть Тома тоже. Но даже просто вероятность этого заставляла его сердце скрипеть сильнее. Какой ещё Повелитель Смерти? Теперь ему намного больше подходило "Плюшевый Гарри".  
— Как думаешь, что я сделаю, если кто-то причинит тебе боль?  
— Уйдёшь, — сразу же прошептал Гарри в ответ.  
Том сузил глаза и прижал его к своей груди так, что Гарри больше не мог видеть его лицо. Его руки держали крепко, словно прутья клетки. Контраст неудобства и уюта был настолько неожиданным, что чуть не заставил Гарри вскрикнуть. Видимо, Том совсем не умел обниматься.  
— Ты самый глупый человек из всех, кого я знаю, — сообщил Том. — Как ты пришёл к такому выводу?  
Гарри вцепился в одежду Тома.  
— Это совершенно естественно — бросать раненых и идти вперёд с сильными.  
— А как же тогда я? — требовательно спросил он. — Зачем тогда ты подобрал меня той ночью: ведь я был ранен, а ты — силён.  
Гарри помедлил.  
— Ладно, — ответил он, — но я ведь глупый, помнишь?  
— Это не всё, Гарри, — сказал Том, всё ещё не отпуская его. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы кто-то причинил мне боль?  
В пришедшем ответе соединились Гарри Поттер и Повелитель Смерти. _Он пах кровью, яростью и смертью. Эхо валунов, грохочущих при падении с горы вниз; камни сталкивались и разбивались, разрушая всё на своём пути_. Призрачные звуки и запахи быстро исчезли. Здравомыслие быстро вернулось.  
— Ужасные вещи, — прошептал он, и голос его заглушил каменное дыхание Тома.  
— Вот видишь? Тем, кто причинит тебе боль, я сделаю ещё хуже. Скажи, если бы я снова был ранен, ты бы бросил меня?  
Гарри закрыл глаза.  
— Это не одно и то же.  
— Одно.  
— Я могу исцелить тебя.  
— Твоя магия не безгранична.  
— _Могу_ , — продолжил настаивать Гарри.  
— А если бы не мог, ты бы бросил меня?  
— ...Нет.  
Том улыбнулся.  
— Мой дорогой, я тоже тебя не оставлю.  
Действие этих ласковых слов было подобно капкану, в который он попал в момент слабости. К щекам Гарри прилила кровь, а в ушах отдавался стук сердца. Это было нечестно, но Том никогда и не играл честно. Гарри уже говорил ему об этом, а Том лишь рассмеялся в ответ.  
— А что ты скажешь, если я тоже начну называть тебя подобным прозвищем? — возмущенно пробурчал Гарри.  
— Чтобы узнать, тебе придётся попробовать.  
Недовольство Гарри усилилось. _Так не честно_.  
Том отпустил его, но перед этим на мгновение задержал прикосновение. От этого Гарри стало теплее на душе. Однако были вещи, которые нужно было сейчас обсудить, а Колин ждал их на кухне. Гарри подумал, что они и так уже пробыли здесь достаточно долго.  
— Ты слишком часто оказываешься в опасных ситуациях, и мне это не нравится, — заявил Том.  
Гарри нахмурился и ответил так же прямолинейно:  
— Не понимаю, о какой опасности ты говоришь.  
— Два слова: драконья оспа?  
— О, — произнёс Гарри, — но она не опасна.  
Том посмотрел на него с недоверием.  
— Она _заразна_ , Гарри. И, если верить этому щенку, во всём Хогвартсе не найти от неё лекарства.  
— Ответь: считаешь ты меня одарённым или нет?  
— Причём здесь...  
— Да или нет?  
— Да, — нетерпеливо ответил Том. — Но...  
— Драконья оспа опасна, но я вполне могу её вылечить, — заверил его Гарри. — А я сам, конечно же, защищён от заражения. Но брата Колина надо вылечить как можно скорее.  
— Учти, если твоё кровоточащее сердце не выдержит его страданий, то я решу проблему самостоятельно — просто пойду и отрублю ему голову.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— А тебе не кажется, что всё это весьма подозрительно?  
Раздражение мгновенно исчезло из взгляда Тома, сменившись сосредоточенным вниманием.  
— Подозрительно, — медленно повторил он.  
— Мы в Хогвартсе. Столице Шотландии. В месте, где _живет Альбус Дамблдор_ — создатель признанного лекарства от драконьей оспы. Разве не подозрительно, что оно не продаётся _ни в одном магазине_? В магазинах, где должно быть множество официально сертифицированных лекарств от драконьей оспы. Конечно, сейчас эта болезнь не так уж сильно распространена, но ведь лекарство было создано самим Королём, а потому его должно быть хотя бы немного в запасе. Знаешь, например, на случай, если какой-нибудь иностранец приедет сюда _именно за ним_?  
Том задумался, но Гарри продолжал говорить — он просто не мог остановиться.  
— Это заразная болезнь, поражающая только волшебников. Не подозрительно ли, что в королевстве, в котором правит волшебник, а его магический советник очень популярен, королевский доктор не стал помогать?  
— Он должен был заняться этим случаем в первую очередь, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее распространение, — пробормотал Том. — Если Криви жили в Равенкло и заразились там...  
— То нас ждёт эпидемия, — согласился Гарри. — Это вызовет бурю негодования. Богатая нация, возглавляемая Королём-алхимиком, поражённая драконьей оспой? Мы станем посмешищем для всех остальных королевств! И разве не подозрительно, что...  
— Волшебник предложил купить лекарство, которое они едва могли себе позволить, именно в тот момент, когда в этом отчаянно нуждались, — закончил за него Том. — Предложение, от которого они не могли отказаться и из-за которого оказались в долгах.  
— Подозрительно, — произнесли они одновременно.  
Том нахмурился.  
— Но прошли годы, — сказал он. — Зачем кому-то так долго ждать, пока болезнь распространится? Прямо сейчас Деннис Криви ничем не лучше овоща. Криви — фермеры, а их дом, хоть и находится на территории Гриффиндора, расположен достаточно далеко от города. Они почти не контактируют с внешним миром...  
Они оба замолчали, и в голову Гарри неожиданно пришло понимание.  
— Деннис всё же волшебник. И даже если Криви бедны, после его смерти всё равно будет церемония...  
— И человеку, обладающему властью, будет легко скрыть детали его смерти. А значит, его гроб окажется на общем кладбище...  
Том посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри посмотрел на Тома.  
— Ужасный понедельник, — сказал Гарри.  
— Ужасный понедельник, — согласился Том.

* * *

В итоге Том отправился вместе с ним к Криви. Гарри видел, что ему всё ещё не нравилось происходящее. Однако то, что Том пришёл добровольно, многое значило для Гарри. Мысль о том, что они проходят через это вместе, успокаивала.  
— Мой отец работает с животными, — сказал Колин. — Эм, мы следим одеждой — ту, которую мы надевали для встречи с Деннисом, мы никогда не наденем во время работы...  
— Благодаря этому болезнь не распространяется, — закончил за него Гарри и одобрительно кивнул. — Хорошая работа. В таком случае, я попрошу тебя подождать снаружи. Осмотр не займёт много времени.  
Колин обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Уверен. Я просто хочу посмотреть, как далеко зашла болезнь. Твой брат хорошо держался всё это время. Большинство волшебников не выдерживают больше года.  
Услышав это, Колин стал выглядеть одновременно гордым и очень грустным.  
— А ведь я старше, но из нас двоих всегда сильнее был он. Деннис... Он был для меня всем.  
Гарри похлопал его по плечу.  
— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
Колин привёл их к комнате брата и ушёл, объяснив, где можно будет найти его, когда они закончат. А сейчас он отправился помогать отцу, работавшему снаружи. Гарри понимающе кивнул. Найти его будет несложно, и он не волновался, что Колин может сбежать. Ведь это точно его дом — Том это проверил, а Колин предан своей семье.  
Перед тем, как войти, Гарри повернулся к Тому.  
— У тебя хорошее зрение, — произнёс он. — Ты сможешь увидеть то, что не заметит волшебник.  
Том нахмурился:  
— _Увидеть_?  
— Да. Я не смогу увидеть всё своими глазами, но моя магия достаточно восприимчива, чтобы позволить мне "чувствовать" его. Конечно, не всегда, но в прошлом мне приходилось сталкиваться с драконьей оспой.  
Том медленно кивнул, и Гарри открыл дверь. В нос ударил запах трав и болезни. Комната освещалась только через одно окно, но оно было закрыто и располагалось с противоположной стороны от кровати. Должно быть, кровать переместили уже после того, как Деннис заболел — на полу под окном остались следы от ножек.  
Деннис спал.  
Неожиданно Гарри отодвинули назад, а Том загородил его, обнажив оружие. Его рапира была направлена на невидимого врага над кроватью.  
Гарри понимал Тома, ведь он тоже чувствовал это. Нечто голодное пристально наблюдало за ним, мечтая сожрать его магию. Они оказались в его владениях. Стены, пол, потолок — всё это было под его контролем. Оно пыталось найти лазейку и поглотить хотя бы кусочек его магии, но в ответ на каждую попытку получало удар, болезненный, словно взмах хлыста. Боль вынуждала его отступать, но и злила всё сильнее.  
— Что ты видишь? — невозмутимо спросил Гарри.  
— Это... Дракон, — ответил Том. — Змея с крыльями, свернувшаяся кольцом, грязно-зелёного цвета. У него красные глаза и острые когти. Из его пасти выходит дым, кажется, ядовитый. И он смотрит на тебя.  
Том недобро прищурился.  
Гарри кивнул. Он легко коснулся руки Тома, безмолвно попросив убрать оружие.  
— Боюсь, ты никак не сможешь навредить ему. Но и он не сможет коснуться тебя. Он знает, что лучше бросить вызов мне.  
Гарри подошёл к кровати. Том напрягся и тут же встал рядом, но больше не пытался остановить его.  
— Он...  
— Да?  
— Всё ещё смотрит на тебя, но... Гарри, его дым...  
Гарри поднял руку и щёлкнул. В очередной раз оттолкнув жадную лапу существа, он почувствовал, как оно взвыло от боли.  
Том моргнул.  
— Он напуган, — пробормотал он. — И он плачет.  
— Так и должно быть, — безмятежно ответил Гарри. — Я гораздо страшнее какой-то драконьей оспы.  
Том пристально уставился на него. Но Гарри уже переключил своё внимание на мальчика, лежавшего на кровати.  
Деннис Криви был похож на своего старшего брата. Он выглядел юным и хрупким, совсем ребенком, не старше четырнадцати. Всё, что он мог делать, — это просто лежать, совершенно не осознавая окружающий мир. Из-за болезни цвет его кожи стал землистым, а сама она покрылась оспинами. "Хорошо, что он спит", — подумал Гарри. Возможно, тело или магия Денниса пытались сберечь нужное количество энергии, чтобы он смог выжить.  
Сотворив несколько диагностических заклинаний, Гарри пришёл к однозначному выводу.  
— У него сильная воля, — произнёс он. — И для него создали хорошие условия. Его волшебная сила изначально была невелика, и это уменьшило негативный эффект драконьей оспы. Поэтому он продержался так много лет. Но болезнь — это болезнь. Ему осталось недолго.  
Том равнодушно хмыкнул.  
— Ты сможешь его вылечить?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Но медлить нельзя — думаю, у него есть около двух недель. Значит, сам я уже не успею создать лекарство, ведь для нужного эффекта придётся прождать месяц. Но у нас нет столько времени.  
Том нахмурился.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь варить зелья.  
— Я умею, просто не люблю. Слишком заморочено.  
Они вышли из комнаты и отправились на поиски Колина. Благодаря магии Гарри им даже не нужно было сжигать одежду: одно движение — и даже сильная зараза бесследно исчезала. (Точнее, не с их одежды, а только с одежды Тома — болезнь слишком боялась Гарри). С обычными болезнями всё было не так, но волшебные обладали зачатками разума. Это всё упрощало для Гарри, но усложняло для остальных людей.  
Волшебство — это его стихия. Работая с ней, он чувствовал себя уютно, словно рыба в воде. Мысленно он уже сортировал ингредиенты, прикидывая, что у него есть, а чего не хватает, и какие из них Том сможет достать. Но у него осталась ещё одна проблема...  
— П-правда? Вы спасёте его?  
Гарри улыбнулся — и он надеялся, что его улыбка получилась успокаивающей.  
— Я попрошу об одолжении своего друга-зельевара. Он знает, как приготовить нестандартный вариант лекарства. Но ближе к делу. У Денниса осталось примерно две недели, а мне ещё нужно время на сбор ингредиентов. Так что, думаю... Мы вернёмся дней через пять.  
— Но тогда... — Колин замолчал и со стыдом отвёл глаза.  
— И поэтому я хочу, чтобы в моё отсутствие ты управлял магазином.  
Том резко обернулся к нему.  
— _Гарри, мы ведь уже говорили об этом..._  
Гарри продолжал улыбаться, не обращая внимания на Тома.  
— Пять дней — достаточно большой срок. Поэтому я не могу просто взять и бросить своих покупателей. Ты ведь помнишь, где всё лежит, Колин?  
Колин раскрыл рот от удивления.  
— Ч-что?  
— Знаю, всё это неожиданно, и ты работал только неполный день, но для меня важно доверие покупателей. У меня нет других вариантов, ведь, чтобы собрать ингредиенты, мне придётся уйти, а в одиночку отправиться в подземелье я не могу. Но если ты занят... Тогда я даже не представляю, что мне делать...  
В ответ Колин забормотал:  
— Н-нет, я... Сделаю что угодно! Но как вы можете доверять мне, после всего?  
— Как? Что ж, ты и правда воровал у меня. Но меня не будет не так уж долго, да и кому-то в любом случае придётся присматривать за магазином...  
Гарри замолк, а Том, стоящий рядом с ним, посмотрел на бедного ребенка таким взглядом, что, казалось, его сила могла бы разрушить дом.  
— Если подобное повторится... Только попробуй, и увидишь, что тогда случится, — произнёс он. — Обещаю, что последствия будут не слишком приятными.  
Гарри протянул Колину ключи.  
— Будь там завтра в семь утра. "Хэдвиг" открывается в восемь, — сказал он.  
Колин переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Похоже, он решил, что это ловушка, или же, как минимум, не все условия договора. Отчасти Гарри был с ним согласен, но высказывать всё, что его сейчас тревожит, — не слишком удачная идея. Кое-что из этого было весьма неприятными.  
В конце концов, к Колину вернулась та решительность, что привлекла внимание Гарри при знакомстве. Он принял ключи от "Хедвиг" чуть ли не благоговейно.  
— Я не подведу вас, — пообещал Колин.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Тогда до встречи через пять дней.

* * *

В свете новостей им пришлось совершить незапланированный поход по магазинам. А когда они вернулись домой, Том небрежно уселся на кровать Гарри.  
— И когда же мы уезжаем?  
— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ты — мой лучший друг?  
— ...Гарри.  
Гарри нервно рассмеялся.  
— Хм, как насчёт четырёх утра?  
— Отлично, — ответил Том, чем сильно удивил Гарри. — Но тогда я сплю здесь.  
— ...Только не говори, что всё необходимое у тебя с собой.  
— Невозможно перестараться в таком деле, как подготовка. К тому же это всего на пять дней. Я решил, что большую часть, как всегда, возьмёшь ты.  
Он был прав, Гарри как раз размышлял о том, что из содержимого холодильника стоит забрать.  
— А, ну да. У меня есть небольшой запас еды и воды, а там уже что-нибудь придумаем. Это ведь не первый наш спуск в подземелья. Однако впервые за всё время он может доставить немного хлопот.  
— Если ты закончил со сборами на сегодня, то ложись уже, — лениво произнёс Том, похлопав по месту рядом с собой.  
— ...Что?  
— Я ведь уже сказал, что буду спать здесь.  
— В прямом смысле?! Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня есть гостевая спальня! Точно знаешь, ведь ты там иногда даже ночуешь.  
Том ухмыльнулся.  
— Я просто шучу, мой дорогой, — произнёс он и поднялся одним плавным движением. — До завтра.  
Слова застряли у Гарри в горле. Он хотел сказать "подожди", но не мог. Разница между его мыслями и тем, что он произносил вслух, была слишком велика. Из-за этого Гарри почувствовал себя беспомощным. Поэтому он просто обнял Тома со спины, ощущая, как мышцы под его руками сначала напрягаются, а потом расслабляются.  
— Гарри, всё нормально?  
— Я… — начал Гарри и услышал, что его голос слегка дрожит. Он был смущён. Щёки Гарри горели так сильно, что Том наверняка чувствовал их жар даже через ткань своей одежды. — Я, ну, просто хотел сказать... Спасибо. Ты вовсе не обязан был всё это делать, но ты... Так что спасибо.  
Гарри почувствовал тепло рук Тома, когда они переплелись с его руками.  
— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что всегда буду помогать, если этим могу заслужить твою благодарность.  
— ...Такое чувство, что я тебя просто использую.  
Услышав это, Том громко рассмеялся.  
— Ничего подобного, уверяю тебя. Просто твои потребности совпадают с моими интересами, только и всего.  
Гарри сжал его руки в своих.  
— Спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Том выпустил Гарри из своих рук, но его пальцы задержались на коже ещё на одно мгновение, прежде чем отодвинуться. — Доброй ночи, Гарри.  
— Доброй ночи, Том.


	3. Chapter 3

Как правило, подземельями(1) называли только те места, где скапливалось множество монстров. Иначе подземельем можно было бы назвать практически любую территорию за пределами города. Если монстры собирались вокруг очага силы, например, монстра-босса или древней достопримечательности, то непрерывно поступающая сила помогала им создать независимую процветающую экосистему.  
Именно поэтому монстры в подземельях обычно были намного сильнее своих свободно путешествующих собратьев. Даже лошадь, прошедшая через множество схваток снаружи, в подземелье могла оказаться совершенно бесполезной.  
Вместо того чтобы лечь спать, Гарри сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и погрузившись в медитативный транс. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз обследовал себя с помощью магии, и нужно было удостовериться, что с его магическим ядром всё в порядке.  
Истощение и чрезмерные нагрузки были основными причинами проблем с магическим ядром. Раньше, когда Гарри был авантюристом, он медитировал почти столько же, сколько спал — по мере необходимости, но точно не меньше. Для Повелителя Смерти последствия недостаточного внимания к этому могли вылиться во что угодно — от рикошетящих заклинаний до тяжёлой болезни. Сейчас же Гарри мог прожить без этого несколько недель. С одной стороны, это позволяло ему больше спать, но с другой...  
"Что за бардак".  
Магическое ядро можно было сравнить с клубком ниток. И даже если волшебник тщательно его сматывал после каждого использования, при постоянных нагрузках оно всё равно запутывалось. Медитация помогала вернуть его в изначальное состояние. Очень важно, чтобы нити магии были свёрнутыми в клубок и не спутывались в узлы.  
Раньше его ядро было хоть и запутанным, но всё же по-своему упорядоченным. Да, это был хаос, но порождённый только одним типом магии. Его можно было описать как "переплетения, узлы и свободные концы". Поэтому процесс разбора нитей был хоть и утомительным, но довольно однообразным, и Гарри практически не надо было думать при сортировке. Но теперь всё оказалось совершенно иначе. В основном он использовал свою магию для плавления, но из-за нерегулярных и редких обследований нити совершенно запутались, создавая полный бардак.  
Повезло, что он решил провериться до того, как отправился в подземелье. Гарри совершенно не хотел, чтобы всё стало ещё хуже после использования атакующей магии.  
Он закончил как раз вовремя — около трёх часов ночи. Следующий час пролетел за перепроверкой снаряжения, принятием ванны и множеством других дел. Том тоже не спал, и они занимались приготовлениями практически в полной тишине. В четыре они вышли из дома и направились в конюшню, где их ждал один из гиппогрифов Хагрида.  
Не слишком удачно, но вполне ожидаемо. Даже для того, чтобы одолжить одного гиппогрифа, нужна была хорошая репутация в Гильдии Авантюристов. И хотя Том пока обладал только одной звездой, но он успешно завершал задания в ста процентах случаев. Гарри же был постоянным клиентом, а работа на него приносила неплохие дивиденды.  
Часть зарплаты Тома и процент от добычи Гарри шли в Гильдию. Они оба вносили взнос вовремя, даже если поход в подземелье был неудачным или качество добычи оказывалось весьма высоким... Естественно, Хагрид хорошо к ним относился.  
Гиппогрифы, конечно, хоть и не были абраксанскими крылатыми конями(2). Но они достаточно выносливы, а значит, об этой проблеме Гарри и Том могли не волноваться. Поскольку их общий вес не доставлял гиппогрифу никаких неудобств, Гарри приказал ему взлететь сразу же, как только они выехали из ворот.  
— Ты так и не сказал мне, куда мы направляемся, — заметил Том, сидевший позади него. Он наклонился ближе, шепча ему прямо в ухо, чтобы заглушить порывы ветра.  
— Первая остановка — Блуждающий лес, — ответил Гарри. Спиной он чувствовал тепло, идущее от Тома, и это немного отвлекало. Странно, похоже, он довольно сильно замёрз. Быстрое согревающее заклинание должно было решить эту проблему.  
— И ты знаешь, где он?  
— На самом деле, Блуждающий лес не передвигается так уж далеко. Знаешь, энты не любят доставать свои корни из земли. И если ты помнишь, где они были до этого, то найти их не так уж сложно. Сверху ты сможешь увидеть их след.  
— Я не очень часто летаю, — признался Том.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
— Да? Ну, придется привыкнуть, раз мы теперь напарники по подземельям.  
— Это что, угроза?  
Его смех заглушил ветер. С тех пор, как он в последний раз летал, прошло много времени, и Гарри предположил, что именно поэтому на сердце стало так легко.  
— Скорее уж _намёк_.

Чем ближе они подходили к центру леса, тем более беспощадным становился Том. Не будь Гарри так привычны беспощадные мечники, он наверняка был бы сейчас шокирован. Том был сильным и подавляющим, вся его мощь читалась во взмахе клинка.  
По-видимому, Том впервые сражался с энтами.  
Гарри нежно подумал, что сейчас Том — словно ребёнок. Очень опасный и очень талантливый ребёнок. Если он попадал в непривычную ситуацию, то совсем не мог себя сдерживать. Именно поэтому Гарри попросил его остановиться, хотя Том готов был продолжать сражения.  
— Неплохое местечко для отдыха, — сказал он, и Том вернулся к нему.  
Когда он сел, на его лице не отразилось ни разочарования, ни облегчения. Уже неплохо. Гарри достал сумку, дожидаясь, пока Тома придёт в себя, а его собственная магия восстановится.  
Солнце уже наполовину показалось над горизонтом. Яркие лучи света изгнали звёзды, а разбавленная синева осталась лишь там, где небо загораживали деревья. Света было недостаточно, чтобы земля была похожа на пёстрый ковёр, но хватало, чтобы видеть, поэтому Гарри не разводил огонь.  
— Печёный батат? — предложил Гарри.  
Том моргнул и, поколебавшись секунду, взял один.  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы ты готовил раньше.  
— Я купил его, пока ты был в Гильдии Авантюристов, — ответил Гарри. — Кажется, он тебе нравится?  
После небольшой заминки Том развернул его и попробовал.  
— Да.  
Гарри сделал тоже самое. Батат был восхитительно горячим, мягким и сладким. Но всё же этого было недостаточно, чтобы они оба наелись. Так что Гарри принялся искать в сумке ещё какую-нибудь еду.  
— Наверное, тебе это кажется странным, — заметил Том.  
Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на него. Он ничем не выдал, что понял, о чём на самом деле сейчас говорил Том.  
— Не совсем. Я думал, что твои вкусы будут более... необычными, но каждому своё. Не мне судить.  
Том откусил еще один кусочек батата.  
— Я сам люблю пирог с патокой, — признался Гарри. — Он был первым попробованным мной десертом. А ещё — горячий шоколад.  
— Батат легко украсть, легко спрятать, — сказал Том, — и легко приготовить. Я бы закопал его в углях, и никто не смог бы отобрать его у меня.  
Он подумал о юном Томе, ворующем еду с чужого огорода. Гарри предположил, что тогда Том, должно быть, был ниже ростом. Сейчас он высокий, но каким Том был в десять лет? В одиннадцать? Дети, бывшие самыми высокими, не остаются такими навсегда, а самые низкие — вырастают. Гарри тоже был достаточно высоким — или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, когда он сравнивал свой рост с отметками на деревянной двери. Но ведь он не знал, сколько лет было тем, кто их оставил.  
— Иногда я просто так ловлю полёвку или кролика, — медленно признался Гарри. — У меня была подруга. Она ловила их мне, когда я был слишком маленьким, чтобы охотиться. Она помогала мне снять шкуру и разрезать их, а потом мы жарили мясо на огне. Она погибла на войне. Я очень по ней скучаю.  
— Война... Я мало что помню, — сказал Том. — Нельзя было выходить на улицу, когда темнело. Были стены, солдатские патрули... И хотя всё боялись, демоны так и не напали на нас.  
— Так значит, ты жил в одной из столиц?  
— В Лондиниуме.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Столица Британии. Да, в них было безопасно. Гораздо меньше, чем сейчас, но безопасно. И больше нигде. Ох, это...  
— Хм?  
Только сейчас Гарри вдруг осознал кое-что. Он смущённо отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на Тома.  
— Я просто подумал. Ну... Я ведь не знаю, сколько тебе лет.  
Том выглядел совершенно невозмутимым. Сначала он закончил с бататом, затем взял булочку, откусил от неё кусочек, прожевал, проглотил, а только потом ответил.  
— А, ты об этом? Мне двадцать четыре.  
— Два-двадцать... Погоди-ка, ты что, _младше_ меня?!  
Том приподнял бровь. Ладно, хорошо, может быть, Гарри слегка и преувеличивал, но он мог бы поклясться, что Том, ну, старше. Даже если не брать в расчёт его поведение, а только уровень владения мечом, то для двадцати четырех лет он был по-настоящему потрясающим! Гарри думал, что Тому точно не меньше тридцати.  
— Мне двадцать семь, — ответил Гарри на незаданный вопрос. Промолчать было бы попросту невежливо. — Хотя уже двадцать восемь.  
— Когда был твой день рождения?  
— Тридцать первого июля, — не подумав, ответил он.  
Том нахмурился. Он, должно быть, пытался вспомнить тот день и делал ли Гарри тогда что-то необычное. Были ли они тогда уже знакомы? Да, были, но не очень долго. Гарри помнил. Кажется, тогда он жил в совершенно другом мире, и всё было совершенно иным. Переходный период между жизнью без Тома и жизнью с ним.  
Осознание того, как именно он делил свою жизнь, немного смущало Гарри. Но, если подумать, разве так было не всегда? Было время, когда он жил с Хедвиг и без неё, жил с Альбусом, Геллертом и Олимпией и без них, с Чо и... Время Повелителя Смерти.  
— Мы родились в похожие дни, — небрежно заметил Том. — Мой — тридцать первое декабря.  
— После Йоля, да? — Гарри задумался. — Я придумаю для тебя самый лучший подарок. С нетерпением буду ждать этого.  
Том рассмеялся — Гарри не понял, от удивления или недоверия.  
— Да? Теперь у меня высокие ожидания.  
Гарри дерзко ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты выпрыгнешь из своих носков, и я смогу вернуть их обратно.  
— Никаких возвращений, — моментально ответил Том. — Чтобы получить их, тебе придётся сразиться со мной. Только так и никак иначе.  
— Не надо было добавлять шерсть облачной овцы... — пробормотал Гарри. — Так вот к чему мы пришли? Смертельная битва из-за пары носков? А я думал, что наша дружба выше этого.  
— Или смерть, или совместный обед. Выбирай.  
Гарри притворился, что серьёзно задумался.  
— Какой сложный выбор. А можно третий вариант? Ты бы достал мне побольше облачной шерсти, а я сделал бы одеяло и ещё одну пару носков.  
— Если ты поделишься одеялом, то я подумаю. Мои услуги немало стоят, мой дорогой.  
— Это будет непросто. Я согласен поделиться одеялом, но только если ты принесёшь напитки. А батат... Он будет обязательной входной платой. Предупреждаю, я оставляю за собой право отказаться от сделки, если ты забудешь батат.  
В этот раз смех Тома был глубоким и тёплым. Гарри он понравился гораздо больше, чем предыдущие резкие насмешки. Конечно, он звучал более дружелюбно, но дело не только в этом. Важно, что в этот раз его причина — _Гарри_. Если бы это ощущение тепла могло остаться с ним вечно...  
Но будущее неизбежно наступит. И всё, что он может сделать сейчас, так это сосредоточиться на настоящем и постараться, чтобы будущему Гарри не на что было жаловаться.  
Том давно уже пришёл в себя. Гарри собрал вещи и потянулся.  
— Я готов идти дальше. А ты?  
— М-м-м. Давай продолжим.

Боссом Блуждающего леса был гигантский энт с милым прозвищем "Мамочка Энт". У неё было гораздо больше корней, чем у остальных энтов, а ещё она обладала особым умением — неуязвимостью к огненным атакам.  
Изменяя своё тело, Мамочка Энт могла сделать часть себя абсолютно огнестойкой. Но сделать это она могла только с одной областью за раз. Поглощая питательные вещества из земли и других источников, "корешок" быстро исцелялся, на нём совсем не оставалось повреждений.  
Эта способность одновременно и чертовски усложняла сражение, и делала корни очень ценным ингредиентом. Мамочка Энт была единственным источником Призрачной Коры, а именно этот материал был нужен Гарри. Название этого материала можно было примерно перевести с местного языка как "дерево, которое не горит". При правильной обработке оно становилось деревом, которое никогда не сгорало до конца. Это делало его идеальным для ритуалов.  
Но получить его было очень сложно.  
_В прошлый раз_ , когда Гарри приходил сюда, он использовал самую сильную атаку из вообще возможных, хоть и истратил на неё всю доступную магию. На самом деле, решение было простым — огненное заклинание, бьющее по большой площади. Мамочка Энт не могла защитить одновременно всё своё тело — попытка сделать подобное привела бы к её смерти. Тогда это сработало, но сейчас ситуация была совсем другой.  
Сейчас они даже не могли пройти мимо корней.  
Гарри хмурился, уклоняясь от лозы, пытавшейся ударить его в сердце, пока он поджигал другую лозу, атакующую снизу. Она всего лишь почернела — иммунитет, но это дало Гарри возможность направить огонь на ещё один нападающий корень. Он посмотрел на Тома и увидел, что тот справлялся ненамного лучше.  
Они могли покрошить и порубить всё, что угодно, но во время битвы с боссом их силы просто закончились бы раньше, чем у него.  
— Это не работает! — выкрикнул Гарри.  
— Заклинание на большую площадь? — прокричал Том в ответ.  
— Слишком далеко, чтобы попасть по корням, а более слабое не навредит им.  
— Могу помочь приблизиться, — предложил Том, уже начав продвигаться вперёд.  
Гарри обдумал это предложение. Время плетения этого заклинания достаточно долгое, но он сможет создать для них групповую защиту...  
— Рискованно, — сказал он. — Давай так и сделаем.  
Том повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри, одновременно разрезая атакующую его лозу.  
— Гарри, _нет_.  
— Что? Почему бы и нет? Всё или ничего, да?  
— _Нет_.  
Гарри недовольно вздохнул.  
— Ну, мы ведь ничего не добьёмся, если останемся здесь. Нам нужно приблизится к ней и атаковать, иначе она просто снова самоисцелится.  
Им пришлось прервать разговор из-за вновь появившихся лоз. Они проросли прямо из земли у их ног, словно руки мертвецов, пытаясь захватить обнаруженный источник тепла. Одна из лоз сдавила руку Гарри настолько сильно, что практически остановила её кровоснабжение. Но несмотря на это, Гарри остался совершенно невозмутимым. Он увернулся от очередной атаки и рассёк мешающий корень с помощью режущего заклинания, а затем сжёг его.  
— Порядок? — спросил Том, который наконец-то смог подойти ближе.  
— Всё замечательно. Я иду дальше, ты готов?  
— Давай.  
Гарри вытянул вперёд руку.  
— _Дыхание льда_.  
Из его ладони подул ледяной ветер, от которого все корни и лозы покрылись толстой коркой льда. Они больше не могли двигаться, а на земле появился тонкий слой инея. На секунду воцарилась абсолютная тишина.  
А затем лозы снова начали двигаться, и лед стал трескаться.  
— Беги, — сказал Гарри Тому и сразу же сотворил ещё одно заклинание. — _Разрушение!_  
Зимний пейзаж разлетелся на осколки, уничтожавшие всё живое. Том мгновенно бросился на свободный участок земли, и Гарри последовал за ним. Они двигались к центру. Всё больше корней прорастало из земли.  
Когда они добрались до центра, проблемы не закончились. Диаметр ствола Мамочки Энта был не меньше метра, и она широко разинула искривлённый рот в яростном рёве. Он отпугивал остальных монстров, удерживая их на расстоянии. Ни Тома, ни Гарри это не впечатлило.  
— Пригнись, — скомандовал Том. Они оба смогли уклониться от приблизившейся ветви, попытавшейся их расплющить. Гарри сместился вправо, а Том — влево.  
Корни Мамочки Энта образовывали змеиный клубок вокруг её ствола. Гарри и Тому приходилось постоянно двигаться, иначе они рисковали потерять равновесие или быть пойманными одной из лоз. Гарри даже не пытался взлететь — в воздухе было ещё опаснее.  
Прошло пять минут. Десять. Раны, наносимые рапирой Тома, быстро исцелялись, как и повреждения от огненных заклинаний Гарри. Это разочаровывало. Гарри уже просто хотелось взорвать её к чёртовой матери, но даже этого он не мог сейчас сделать.  
— Уходим? — крикнул Том.  
Гарри ответил согласным выкриком. Он изменил направление движения, потихоньку приближаясь к Тому. Они ушли точно так же, как и пришли — с той же скоростью и поддержкой ледяной магии.  
Спустя примерно три четверти пути очередной корень разрушил лёд и попытался ударить Гарри в спину. Он кинул в него огненный шар, уверенный, что этого хватит, и отвернулся, продолжая путь к выходу.  
А испуганный крик Тома долетел до него слишком поздно.  
Всё произошло очень быстро. Лоза почернела, как и ожидалось, но из-за взрыва на свободе оказалась ещё одна. Краем глаза Гарри заметил движение, но не успел хоть как-то отреагировать. Вместо него это сделал Том.  
Он оттолкнул Гарри в сторону. Раздался звук удара. Одним движением лоза пробила одежду, затем кожу и плоть. Когда Гарри обернулся, он увидел кровь.  
— Двигайся! — рявкнул Том. Его правое плечо намокло от крови, а рука больше не слушалась. Лоза, застрявшая в его теле, шевелилась, пытаясь освободиться.  
Вместо этого Гарри остановился.  
— _Режущий шторм_! — крикнул он, целясь в основание лозы. Он обрезал толстую ветвь, и лоза в плече Тома перестала двигаться. Конечно, режущее заклинание было не особо эффективно — ветка сразу же начала отрастать, пытаясь снова дотянуться до своей добычи. Но быстро выпущенное ледяное заклинание мгновенно заставило её прекратить.  
Но и Том не тратил времени зря. Рапира в его левой руке била так, словно попала под действие неизвестной, опьяняющей магии. Гарри содрогнулся от этого зрелища. Том повернулся лицом к энту, поднял оружие в абсолютно вертикальное положение и пробормотал то, в чём Гарри сначала не опознал заклинание:  
— _Взгляд василиска_.  
Беспорядочная мешанина корней и лоз превратилась в камень.  
И это была не просто фигура речи. Гарри чувствовал, что, в отличие от ледяной магии, сдерживающей и замораживающей только снаружи, это заклинание мгновенно останавливало движение, буквально превратив всё дерево в камень. Даже ту лозу, что застряла в плече Тома. Будучи отсечённой от основного тела, она быстро разрушилась, оставив после себя лишь зияющую рану.  
Но Мамочка Энт была слишком далеко, чтобы это могло подействовать и на неё. Хотя сейчас вся та местность, что Гарри заморозил ранее, стала серым неподвижным камнем.  
Том плавно опустил своё оружие. Он обернулся с таким видом, словно ничего не произошло, а в его плече не было кровоточащей раны, и посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Тебе что, нравится нарушать приказы?  
— Ну, ты высказался не слишком конкретно. Технически, я _двигался_.  
Том усмехнулся.  
— _Ты_ очень удачлив. А теперь пошли.  
Гарри не сдвинулся с места.  
— Сколько оно продержится? — спросил он, махнув рукой в сторону серого пейзажа. Тот походил на ужасную антиутопию, в которой время замерло навсегда.  
— Достаточно долго, — неопределённо ответил Том и потащил Гарри за собой здоровой рукой.  
Ему потребовалось не очень много времени, чтобы понять, _почему_ Том назвал его удачливым. Гарри осмотрелся, используя своё обострённое восприятие, а не что-то иное, и осознал, что в камень превратилась не только местность перед ними, но и та, что была позади. А над тем местом, где они стояли, энт окаменел полностью — от ствола до кончиков листьев. Его корни, торчавшие из земли, были неподвижны и холодны.  
...У Гарри было много вопросов, но прямо сейчас им нужно было остановиться и отдохнуть. Ведь, кажется, Том совершил не меньшую глупость, чем сам Гарри, и непросто будет разобраться с последствиями.  
Гарри щёлкнул пальцами, и перед ними появился небольшой холм. Том всё понял без слов и опустился рядом с ним, повернувшись спиной к Мамочке Энту.  
Его рана выглядела как минимум очень болезненной. Гарри сглотнул. Он не хотел думать, что удар мог прийтись в другое место — желудок, лёгкое или _сердце_...  
— Теперь ты не сможешь называть глупым меня, — прошептал он, быстро опускаясь на колени, чтобы оценить нанесённый урон. — Кстати, она будет болеть. И достаточно долго. Я не могу просто взять и отменить процесс заживления, позже он возобновится.  
— Хорошо, — любезно согласился Том. Он всегда был любезен — слишком любезен. От этого у Гарри болело сердце. _Том такой глупый_.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Гарри. Он без колебаний залечил рану, используя свой магический резерв. Когда тебя вот так "сшивали", ощущения были просто чудовищными, но Том всё ещё оставался в сознании, а значит, могло быть намного хуже.  
Едва закончив, Гарри почувствовал сильное головокружение — побочный эффект от столь большого расхода магии. На какое-то время он даже забыл, как дышать. Сосредоточившись, Гарри сделал большой глоток воздуха, но от этого ему лучше не стало. Он почувствовал привкус ржавчины, крови и запах пота. Голова всё ещё немного кружилась, но это не имело значения, ведь теперь с Томом всё было в порядке.  
Чтобы почувствовать себя лучше — хотя бы морально, — Гарри очистил рубашку Тома от крови, а потом ещё и починил. Мысленно он сделал заметку — сделать Тому броню. И, кстати, почему у Тома её всё ещё нет? Возможно, она мешала ему в бою, но ведь существовала и облегченная броня. И что из этого следовало? Гарри старательно обдумывал эту мысль, чтобы отвлечься от ранения Тома. По крайней мере, это можно было исправить.  
Он бросил взгляд на энтов. "Всё ещё каменные", — заметил Гарри. _Ха, он мог только предполагать, но скорее всего заклинание продержится ещё долго._  
Том пристально уставился на него.  
— Привет, — сказал Гарри, немного ошарашенный произошедшим.  
— Здравствуй, — ответил Том, не отводя взгляд.  
_Подождите-ка..._  
— _Ты_ , — начал Гарри, ткнув пальцем в грудь Тома — к счастью, не пострадавшую, — ты!.. У меня просто слов нет! Нет, конечно, _я благодарен_ , за... За... За _это_ , и если бы ты не сделал это, я бы... Но! Тебе же больно! Это неправильно!  
А Том, этот идиот и грубиян, лишь рассмеялся.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал он, лукаво улыбаясь, и погладил Гарри по голове.  
— _Том_ , — произнёс он, и голос его был настолько жалобным, что почти превратился в мольбу.  
— Это было самым лучшим вариантом, — ответил Том. — Первая линия принимает урон на себя, а задняя — лечит. Просто здравый смысл, мой дорогой.  
_Да_ , конечно, но лишь в идеальном мире. Как много людей на самом деле смогли бы закрыть собой кого-то, словно мясной щит, и получить повреждения за него? Гарри знал очень мало таких людей. Ведь, как говорится, когда дело принимает крутой оборот, крутые берутся за дело(3). Тут дело уже не в доверии, а в инстинкте самосохранения.  
— Отбивать удары щитом — не то же самое, что закрыть меня своим телом, — пробормотал Гарри. Слишком мягко, чтобы это можно было счесть весомым доводом.  
— Да, — сказал Том. — Но ведь ты исцелил меня?  
— Откуда ты мог знать, что у меня получится? Только не надо мне говорить, что я уже это делал... Ты тогда спал. Ты ведь знаешь, что я мог использовать артефакт или ещё что-то.  
Том пожал плечами. Гарри заметил приступ боли — фантомной боли.  
— Ты и раньше исцелял мои раны.  
— Конечно, исцелял — порезы, царапины и мелкие травмы, — уже более уверенно возразил Гарри. — Но это? Он прошёл прямо сквозь твоё плечо, Том! У тебя была _дыра_ в плече! Даже в _кости_! Ты не мог бы даже двинуть им сейчас!  
— Но я могу.  
Гарри замер.  
— Я...  
— Чтобы восстановить кость, необходимо зелье, это известно всем, — продолжил Том. — Тебе же понадобилось лишь пятнадцать минут, чтобы исцелить рану, которая могла сделать меня калекой. Мой дорогой, даже королевские врачи так не могут.  
— Н-ну, откуда тебе знать... Что... — Гарри обмяк, почувствовав своё поражение.  
Том равнодушно взглянул на него, показывая, что совершенно не впечатлён. А потом вздохнул.  
— Если бы ты знал, что мне придётся пострадать, ты бы всё равно попытался вылечить этого щенка?  
Смена темы застигла Гарри врасплох, но он не собирался смотреть в зубы дарёному коню. Он на самом деле попытался представить подобное в голове. Будь он уверен, что всё это было слишком сложно для Тома, знай он, что Том пострадает... Конечно, кое-что пошло бы иначе, но в конце концов...  
— Да, — сказал он, стараясь избегать взгляда Тома.  
— Всё в порядке, мой дорогой, — пожурил его Том, мягким прикосновением руки заставляя повернуться обратно. — А ты взял бы меня с собой?  
Ответ появился мгновенно.  
— Нет.  
Том кивнул. Он не выглядел расстроено или недовольно.  
— Ты должен был сказать "да".  
— Ну нет, это глупо.  
— _Гарри_.  
Гарри раздражённо фыркнул.  
— Это правда. Да, я плачу тебе за сопровождение. Очевидно, возможное получение ран входит в сделку. Это часть работы. Но! Это! Совсем другое! Это было...  
— Несмертельное ранение.  
— Хорошо бы! — рявкнул Гарри. — Да, правая рука у тебя не доминирующая, но кто бы нанял искателя приключений-калеку? Том...  
— Буду ли я калекой, Гарри? — спросил он. Том смотрел на него тем пронзительным взглядом, который Гарри ненавидел больше всего.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Гарри. — Но почему ты настолько доверяешь мне?  
— Честно говоря, дело не в доверии, — сказал Том, снова пожимая плечами. Ещё один приступ боли от движения плечами, но уже более слабый.  
" _Ох_ ", — подумал Гарри. Он отвёл взгляд. _Ох_ , он всё ещё думал именно так.  
— Как бы ты действовал в одиночку?  
Том мог бы легко сделать подобное, будь у него правильное снаряжение. Но этого не случилось и уже не случится. Серьёзно всё обдумав, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что он вполне мог бы сделать это... Трудный вариант, но не невозможный.  
— Магия, удача и импровизация? — ответил Том. — Если бы ты знал о том, что произойдёт, за мгновение до того, как оно случилось, что бы ты сделал?  
— Не знаю.  
— Тогда что бы ты хотел сделать?  
Гарри наклонился, пряча лицо в рукаве Тома.  
— Ты снова скажешь, что это плохой ответ.  
Том погладил его по голове свободной рукой.  
— Потому что так и есть, — сказал он. — Мой вариант ведь лучше? Исцелить себя самого было бы намного труднее, да?  
Гарри промычал нечто, что можно было принять за "нет" или "да" в равной степени. Похоже, Том с лёгкостью мог угадать его мысли. Он знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы Гарри сознался в том, что было у него на сердце. Просто ужасно. Каждый раз Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно с него снимали кожу, но потом Том мастерски приводил его в порядок.  
— Совершенно нормально признать, что мой вариант был лучше, — сказал Том. — Я бы этого хотел. Если ты откажешься принять такое разделение обязанностей в нашей группе, то мы не сможем эффективно использовать свои сильные стороны. В большой группе это было бы нормальным, но нас всего двое. Вдвоём мы можем быть сильными, очень сильными или же слабыми. Да, для этого нужно доверие, но не только — ещё и принятие. Принятие этих ролей сделает нас более предсказуемыми друг для друга. В тяжёлых ситуациях предсказуемость будет необходима.  
Все представления, на которые Гарри опирался раньше, поколебались от одного-единственного монолога.  
— Ты хороший лидер, — сказал он, глядя на Тома с удивлением. — Отличный.  
Конечно, это было преуменьшением.  
Том скривил губы.  
— Мне говорили это — раз или два.  
Гарри придвинулся ещё ближе и оказался в объятиях Тома. Это момент был таким значимым, всеобъемлющим и трогательным, что он с трудом дышал — почти так же он чувствовал себя недавно из-за магии. Гарри спрятал лицо, надеясь скрыть румянец. Они были близко, тело к телу. Гарри чувствовал четко очерченные мускулы Тома под одеждой. Эта сила беспрепятственно обволакивала его, притягивала и позволяла остаться под защитой, в полной безопасности.  
— Я... Прости, — прошептал Гарри. — Спасибо тебе. Прости, но я должен поблагодарить тебя.  
Том пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, а затем его голос пророкотал где-то в районе щеки Гарри:  
— Это очень удобно: твоя сила — моя слабость, а твоя слабость — моя сила. Это делает всё намного проще. Ты используешь свою силу, а я — свою. Раньше ты был магом с передовой, да?  
Гарри очень сильно захотелось спросить, откуда Том узнал. Но он и так понимал, что вёл себя не настолько обособленно, насколько мог бы. Гарри повернул голову к Тому и прямо ответил:  
— Да, в основном. Я переключался между передней и задней линиями.  
— И где тебе удобнее?  
Он задумался.  
— Я... Правда не знаю. Обычно я действую по ситуации. Оба варианта удобны, мне нужно всего лишь сменить тип заклинаний. Каждый из них хорош.  
Том кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Это нормально и хорошо подходит для нас. Но ещё это значит, что мы не используем обычную структуру группы. Ты видел, я — боец передней линии. Поэтому, если мы оба играем эту роль, то в ущемленном состоянии — или невыгодном положении — оказывается защита. А хуже всего, когда мы отступаем.  
Гарри это понимал.  
— Значит, нам нужна ситуация, в которой мы не будем отступать...  
— Точно. До этого мы оказались в ситуации, когда нападение оказалось бесполезно. А так как мы не могли атаковать, то вынужденно заняли оборонительную позицию, что и привело к потерям. Теперь надо найти способ, который позволит нам обоим наносить урон.  
В этом был смысл. При тактике "передняя линия — задняя линия" атаковать Мамочку Энта могла только половина отряда. Им это не подходило. Поэтому оба они должны были играть роли нападающих, каждый со своей стороны. Теоретически это достаточно просто для понимания, но на практике...  
Гарри выпрямился.  
— У меня есть идея, — он многозначительно взглянул в ту сторону, где лежала рапира Тома. А потом он спросил с присущей ситуации вежливостью: — Доверишь ли ты мне своё оружие?  
— Я доверю тебе Василиска, — столь же серьёзно ответил Том.  
— Клянусь, я не предам твоё доверие.  
Короткая церемония завершилась, и Василиск засветился мягким таинственным светом. Когда Гарри взял в руки связанное оружие Тома, то остался невредимым. Это означало, что доверие их обоих было абсолютным.  
— _Чары: Огонь_ , — произнёс Гарри. Тонкий клинок рапиры засиял, переходя от красного в начале к абсолютно белому на кончике. — Это временно, зато заклинание достаточно быстрое и неплохое по длительности. В крайнем случае, я смогу повторить.  
Том сразу всё понял, его взгляд был острее клинка.  
— Если ударить огнём с двух противоположных сторон, энт не сможет нейтрализовать одновременно обе наши атаки.  
— Да, — сказал Гарри, кивнув. — Если мы будем стоять слишком близко, то энт попросту увеличит область защиты, но если мы будем достаточно далеко, то он не сможет защищать два места одновременно. Единственная сложность в том, что мы должны чётко рассчитывать время, иначе он просто успеет восстановить достаточно, чтобы заблокировать другую сторону.  
— Ты думаешь, это проблема?  
Гарри нахмурился, а затем сказал:  
— Нет. У нас обоих достаточно способностей. Скорее всего, несколько попыток будут неудачными, но мы не проиграем.  
— Поддерживать ритм... Да, это должно сработать, — Том остановился. — Твоя магия?  
Гарри поморщился.  
— Дай мне время на то, чтобы выпить пару зелий маны, и я буду готов.  
И он дал. Пока Гарри восстанавливался с помощью зелий, Том двигал своим зажившим плечом, привыкая к боли. Оно могло двигаться так же, как и до травмы, но боль была постоянной, а не только во время движения. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, Гарри дал Тому разобраться самому.  
— Тебе нужно что-нибудь обезболивающее на время боя? — прямо спросил Гарри.  
— Я справлюсь, — ответил Том. — Мне не нравится быть под влиянием чего-либо.  
Это не было необычным для искателя приключений. Поэтому Гарри лишь кивнул и, быстро проверив свои жизненные показатели, встал.  
— Я готов идти, — сказал он, снова поблагодарив себя за медитацию перед уходом из дома.  
Том тоже поднялся.  
— Тогда начнём.

Для таких опытных путешественников, как Том и Гарри, пять дней могли пролететь очень быстро. Вместо того чтобы ночевать в городах, они просто разбивали лагерь за его пределами, каким бы далёким ни был путь до следующего подземелья. Гарри заранее подобрал самый короткий вариант пути, поэтому особых сложностей не было. Они охотились и собирали пищу в лесу, готовили еду на магическом огне — жарили или медленно тушили.  
На самом деле, необходимых Гарри ингредиентов было не так уж и много, но добыть каждый из них можно было только в определённых подземельях. Всё остальное и так было на складе у него дома.  
На седьмой день, в восемь часов утра, они вернулись в Хогвартс. Гиппогриф получил награду в виде отборного мяса и множества поглаживаний, а Гарри уговорил Тома замолвить за него словечко перед Хагридом, если будет такая возможность.  
К счастью, ещё был только четверг. Поэтому Гарри, быстро проверив Колина и Денниса — и забрав ключи от "Хедвиг", — провёл остаток дня за восстановлением повреждений, нанесённых его магии, и подготовкой всех необходимых материалов.  
К сожалению, зелья маны — неизбежная часть жизни для волшебника, ставшего авантюристом. От вызванного ими ускоренного восстановления ядро совершенно запутывалось, но без зелий волшебник был вынужден слишком часто искать безопасное место для отдыха. Ядро Гарри было достаточно большим, и это давало ему преимущество. А вот те, у кого было меньше магии, сильно зависели от зелий.  
Поэтому, технически, Гарри не нуждался сейчас в медитации, но если брать в расчёт то, что он собирался бороться с драконьей оспой... Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом пожалеть.  
Что до морального истощения — Гарри хоть и пережил не так много, но произошедшее не было самой тяжёлой ситуацией в его жизни. Оно даже не дотягивало до первой десятки. Путешествовать пять дней подряд? По крайней мере, он мог восстанавливаться во время передышек, и Том был рядом. Это точно не сложнее, чем сдерживать армию дементоров двадцать четыре часа подряд. То испытание, устроенное Рацзидианом, было тяжёлым. Гарри не хотел даже просто думать об этом.  
На седьмой день, рано утром, Гарри пришёл в дом Криви вместе с Томом. Тому явно не хотелось просто оставаться снаружи и ждать, но Гарри его убедил. Если он не справится с драконьей оспой, то потеряет свою магию. Какой от него прок, если он так ничему и не научился у своих наставников? Он мог себе это представить: Альбуса, разочарованно качающего головой над его могилой, Геллерта, который плюёт на неё и отрекается от Гарри, злой взгляд Олимпии — этим взглядом она награждала его каждый раз, когда он не мог сделать то, что должен был сделать...  
И всех призраков прошлого, сгрудившихся в тесное кольцо вокруг его гроба. " _Почему?_ , — спросили бы они. — _Как ты мог проиграть? Мы умерли ради тебя, Гарри. Мы пожертвовали своими жизнями, чтобы ты жил! Какой от тебя толк, если ты даже не можешь спасти жизнь одного маленького мальчика? Наши смерти были напрасны... Мы верили напрасно..._ "  
" _Да, Поттер, мы ведь не можем этого допустить?_ " — подумал Гарри. Эта мысль должна была прозвучать насмешливо, но получилась правдивой — абсолютно правдивой. Если он не сможет _сделать это_ с помощью своей магии — магии, благословлённой Церцеей, — то какой от него прок? Он знал, что рождён для магии. Это в его крови, в его плоти — всю его суть можно было выразить одним словом — _магия_. Если он не сможет даже этого...  
Но. _Но_. Гарри _мог_ это сделать, и он сделает.  
Вся комната словно дышала. Существо настороженно наблюдало за ним, оно ждало своего часа и знало, что сейчас Гарри был на его территории. Оно, конечно же, чувствовало намерение Гарри уничтожить его. Но это будет непросто, им придётся сражаться друг с другом. И это было хорошо, ведь Гарри подготовился.  
Призрачная Кора, полученная от Мамочки Энта, покоилась в небольшой ступке, сделанной из камня голема, а также в ней лежало множество измельчённых трав и специй. Состав лекарства, по традиции, передавался только устно, его не записывали в альманахи и гримуары. Его запах был необычным, но приятным. Это напомнило Гарри о прошлом — времени, когда он был намного младше и рядом с ним была старая женщина.  
Гарри вспомнил, что они говорили на разных языках, но это было неважным. Магия объединяла их, благодаря ей Гарри читал страницы души старой женщины, а она — его.  
Из деревянного здания в лесу он вдруг переместился в палатку из шкур. Альбус неподвижно лежал перед ними на самодельном коврике, его рука иссохла и почернела... Или в другой раз, когда он стал старше, а старик поменялся на женщину. Пациенткой была мать с землистой кожей, покрытой оспинами. Её ребёнок снаружи пытался заглушить слёзы, молясь языческому богу и продолжая надеяться.  
Гарри помнил их, и их магию, и их мозолистые руки, и ритмичные голоса. Призраки прошлого остались позади, давно ушли и его наставники, но Гарри помнил.  
— Во-первых, зажги огонь и не дай ему погаснуть... — пробормотал он, и обычные слова превратились в пение.  
На Призрачной Коре появился первый огонёк. Существо издало яростный вопль.  
— Рассыпь листья падуба(4): ибо в них Магия, в какой бы форме она ни проявлялась...  
— Это жертва, чтоб умилостивить богов, ибо мы исцеляем с невидящими глазами...  
— Каждый третий лепесток гвоздики — в огонь, ибо даже наши враги могут оказаться друзьями в другой жизни...  
Три дня и три ночи продолжался ритуал. У драконьей оспы не было ни единого шанса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. В данном контексте "подземелье" не обязательно должно располагаться под землёй, оно может быть и на поверхности. Точнее всего это можно описать как "определённая территория с сильными монстрами".  
> 2\. Абраксанский крылатый конь (англ. Abraxan) (ⅩⅩ-ⅩⅩⅩⅩ) — разновидность крылатого коня. Это мощный огромный конь золотистой масти. Способен нести большой груз. Подробнее в https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Абраксанский_крылатый_конь  
> 3\. Цитата из одноименной песни Billy Ocean "When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Going"  
> 4\. Он же остролист.


End file.
